Do You Want to See a Spaceship?
by KaitlynWinchester
Summary: A later incarnation of the Doctor meets a new companion inside of a high school.


I was sitting in the floor in front of my locker, a book resting open on my knees. I was twiddling my necklace in my fingers as I scanned the pages. I look up curiously from the story and see my friend Beth coming towards me down the hall. I smile and giver a wiggle of my fingers in greeting. "Hey, freak, what're you reading there?" I hear and all too familiar voice and my smile disappears. I roll my eyes and turn my head, an annoyed look on my face, though my fingers grasp my necklace nervously. Standing there, glowering down at me, his cronies looking on blankly, was Nicky Cage, the boy who had given me trouble since I was ten years old. He smirked at me, his eyes shining mischievously from behind his long red hair that hung down in his face and curled up behind his ears. "None of your business, Cage." I replied, bookmarking my book and rising to my feet.

"I think it is my business, because I asked. Haven't we been through this before? Or are you just too stupid to remember?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away towards Beth. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh no you don't." Nicky said, sliding around me and blocking my path. "I'm not done talking to you." I manage to stop before I walk into him, but only barely.

"What do you want?" I ask, annoyed and tired of his constant pestering.

"Nothing, just a talk." He replied, but I knew better. "Now, I asked you, what're you reading?"

"And I told you, none of your business."

"Well, see, that's where you're wrong. You see, let me slow this down for you, I am the one in charge here, okay? You do what I say and no one gets hurt. You don't and, well, I can't make any promises."

"Oh, whatever, I don't have time for this." I try to push past him, but he shoves me back.

"Where're you going?" He demands. I was hoping to avoid this. Avoid making him mad, because an angry Nicky was never good.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, Nicky, can I just go?" I ask defeatedly.

"No, I don't think you can." He informs me, shoving me backwards again. My book flies from my hand and the booksleeve that is adorned with a spaceship sails through the air for a moment before landing next to the book. "Did you really think you could just walk away? Huh?" He shouted. I covered my face with my hands, fearing his sudden rage. I am shoved back again and this time I hit a wall. I look up, terrified, and see Nicky's hand raised, ready to strike. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the blow.

Instead I hear a buzzing sound and a cry of surprise and pain from Nicky. I open my eyes and see an odd grey object in Nicky's face, shining a blue light into his eyes. A hand takes mine and someone whispers in my ear, "Run."

Suddenly I am being pulled through the crowded hallway. The students all about, enjoying their fifteen minute break between the last two classes. "'Scuse me! Pardon me!" The person pulling me calls as we run through the body of students.

"Get back here! I'll kill you!" I can hear Nicky shouting and I know that he is chasing us. The person pulling me veers right and pulls us behind a large concrete post in front of the lunchroom doors. We catch our breath and I can hear Nicky barreling down the hallway, pushing students out of his way. "Where the hell did they go!" He demands. "Okay, you go left, you go right and up the stairs, you stay around here and check any open classrooms.I'll look outside. Find them!" He shouts the orders at his gang and they all run off. "What now?" The person who had been pulling me questions out loud. They turn to me and I finally get a good look at them. It was a boy. He had shaggy, blonde hair that swept more to the left. He had striking grey eyes that focused on me. I did not recognize him. I shook my head quickly. I wrack my brain for a moment dashing through one of the cafeteria doors. He is pulled along by me now and I lead us through the maze of tables before finding the door that I knew was located at the back of the cafeteria. I opened it and was temporarily blinded by the sun. "I thought he said he was coming out here?" The boy questioned.

"Yeah, but there's a way into the other building that you can't get to without either coming out the back or scaling a fence. There's a door into the ag. classroom, the teacher never locks it." I explained, leading the way to the schools greenhouse. As we neared the end we both poked our heads out. Sure enough, there was Nicky, scouring the lawn near the school's fountain. "Think we can make it?" I asked.

"Lets find out!" The boy said excitedly, pulling me out. We covered the small open distance to the other building without being noticed and ran to the the white door in the back. The door lead into the workshop. The lights were still on and the smell of sawdust wafted through the air. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was Beth.

-Where are you? Are you okay?-

B

-Yeah, I'm fine, I'm in the shop, coming in.-

-No don't Nicky is here! You may wanna hide, I think he's going to check the shop! I'll try and distract him-  
B

I tuck my phone in my pocket and turn off the lights. "He's coming in here." I tell the boy and I pull him behind a large sheet of wood leaning against the wall. We crouch as we hear the door open and I have to fight to keep my breath under control. If Nicky finds us we are dead meat. "Where's the light switch?" He asks.  
"In the land of doesn't work." Beth replies.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the lights blew months ago and no one ever came to fix them." Beth lies.

I hear Nicky stumbling around in the dark. "You got a phone with a light?"

"No." Beth lies smoothly again.

There is silence for a while as Nicky is debating what to do. He apparently gives up and head for the door. "Your friend ever shows up, you tell her she better watch her ass now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Beth follows him out. I climb out with the boy and flip the lights back on. I turn to the boy and see that he is smiling brightly. "What are you so happy about?" I ask.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He turns to me excitedly.

"Uh, not exactly my idea of fun." I reply.

"Oh, come on!" He insists. "Didn't ya feel cool! Like you in a movie or something?"

"Yeah, I guess. Who are you by the way? I don't think I've seen you around school."

"Oh, just call me the Doctor." He replied cheekily.

"The Doctor? C'mon, what's your name?"

"Oh, alright. I'm John Smith." He gives in. I smile.

"Nice to meet you, John." I say. "What was that, uh, that thing that you shined in his eyes to distract him?" I asked curiously, cocking my head at John.

"This," he said, pulling the object from his blue jacket pocket, "is my Sonic Screwdriver." He explained proudly.

"Your what?"

"Ah, I won't try and explain it now." He said.

"Oh, um okay."

A silence follows and it starts to feel a bit awkward. We both look down and notice that we were still holding hands. We both drop one another's hand and laugh nervously. "Well, I better be off." John said

He turns to leave but. I turn after him. "Wait, John!"

"Can you please just call me Doctor?"He pleads.

"Oh, okay, Doctor, will...Will I ever see you again?" I ask.

He looks conflicted before smiling brightly. "Sure you will." He said.

I nod happily. He opens the door about halfway, but stops. He looks at me as for a moment before striding across the room and placing his lips against mine. At first I am shocked, but I manage to gain my composure and kiss him back. He pulls away and smiles at me with his odd, overly happy smile. "See you around, Doctor." I say and go to open the door that leads out of the shop and into the agriscience classroom. I pull on the knob but it won't budge. "Did it lock?" I ask aloud, fighting with the handle.

"Here." The Doctor says and he pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver again. I hear the buzzing and he pulls the door open for me. I look at him in amazement before he is gone out of the back door. I stared after him for a moment, just looking blankly at the door. Suddenly it is pulled open again and he sticks his head in. "Do you want to see a spaceship?" He asks.

"What?"

"A spaceship, I've got one, do you want to see it?"

I stared at him, completely unprepared for this, but I step forward anyway. Yes, I think I do."


End file.
